Where is Alice Going?
by flippygirl123456789
Summary: This is about how the secret of vampires almost gets out when this crazy dude takes Alice to the... circus.
1. Chapter 1

**Where is Alice Going?**

**Chapter 1: Her Vision**

Emmett: WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF! GO BULLDOGS! RUN, SLOWPOKE, RUNNNNNN!

Bella: We really didn't need to buy the new 65" plasma T.V.

Carlisle: Well our old one broke when Emmett dived into it while watching wrestling.

Bella: But did we have to buy a 65" one next?

Alice: Emmett would have but it with his credit card anyway.

Rosalie: That is true, I know my man.

Jasper: *who just came back from a hunting trip with an old friend in Italy* I could just feel the excitement when we were in Italy… it was non-stop.

Esme: The T.V. is great for family fun, though.

Carlisle: Or 'EMMETT' fun.

Alice: am going to go out and buy some more clothes for Jasper. HE left all of them in Italy.

Jasper: Sorry, dear.

Bella: I'll come with you.

Edward: You hate shopping.

Bella: But I want to get away from Emmett before he starts making out with the new T.V.

_Alice and Bella go to a very fancy, French place to buy new clothes._

Alice: Do you think this would look good on Jasper?

Bella: I hate shopping… how am I supposed to know?

Alice: *memorized* That is the most beautiful dress I ever saw *looks at Bella* and it is TOTALLY your color.

Bella: *being pulled by Alice* Please… I don't want to try it on.

Alice: Yes you are.

_Alice makes Bella try on the dress and Bella falls in love with it, too._

Bella: This is…

Alice: perfect for you to go on a date with Edward.

Bella: We don't go on dates anymore.

_A man is listening to their conversation._

Alice: Well there is going to be man that is going to walk up to you in a few minutes.

Bella: That is not going to happen…

_A very tall man (different than the one that is listening to their conversation) goes up to Bella and asks if she is single._

Bella: No… I am actually married.

Man: OHH… it is just that you are so…

Bella: GO AWAY!

_The man walks away and the man that was listening on to their conversation comes up to Alice._

Man: How did you know that that man was going to ask her out?

Alice: I saw him watching Bella.

Man: Well he just walked into the store.

Alice: Well it was just a lucky guess, then.

Man: You must be…

Bella: late for dinner. We must really be going now. The family is probably worrying about us. Let's go, Alice.

Man: No, you must be a physic.

Alice: That is ridiculous.

Man: My name is Larry, the Wondrous Larry. I work in the circus and we have been looking for someone like you. Come with me, Alice. And you will be the star of the next big show.

Alice: This is really nice but I rather…

Larry: Yes, you must come. *grabs Alice and takes her along*

Bella: I WILL GET HELP, DON'T WORRY, ALICE! I WILL GET EVERYONE ON IT!

_And so Alice was taken' by a circus freak against her own will._


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is Alice Going?**

**Chapter 2: The Search**

_Bella rushes home to tell the family what has happened to Alice._

Edward: How could someone pull a vampire away when vampires are very strong?

Jasper: Well she is very weak.

Emmett: I always thought this family was perfect for a circus.

Esme: *glares*

Carlisle: Where is the closest circus, Edward?

Edward: It is 40 miles away.

Rosalie: When does it start?

Edward: I think it starts between 7 and 8.

Carlisle: Perfect, we can leave in a few minutes and get Alice before anything happens.

Edward: I don't think so. The Wondrous Larry is thinking about putting her in a cage like a wild animal.

Bella: Poor Alice!

Jasper: Anyway… let's just go to get there ahead of the crowd and save my beloved.

_All of the Cullen's race to the circus and find The Wondrous Larry locking Alice up in a cage behind the circus tent._

Edward: Stop! Let Alice go, she is not one of your circus animals.

Larry: I know, but if I don't lock her up then she will run away from this circus filled with animals, talented people, and me!

Emmett: I have NO idea why she would run away from you, weird animals, and weird people. Let me ponder on this situation.

Rosalie: Wow, you are becoming smarter. I never knew you knew big words like ponder. I am so surprised.

Edward: This is a big accomplishment for you, Emmett.

Bella: Hello… can we get back to the 'Alice stuck in a cage' problem?

Larry: you guys have a weird family. I could use you guys as the "Weirdo family"!

Esme: We are NOT weirdos!

Emmett: I am pretty sure we are.

Esme: *glares*

Larry: *brings out bigger cage* Do you guys mind stepping in here for me?

Edward: UHHHH… YES!

Larry: OHHH… come on… don't you want to be famous.

Rosalie: Actually… NOOOO!

Larry: Come on… I will give you a boat load of cash…

Carlisle: We are already rich.

Larry: Don't you want to be richer?

Esme: Let's face it… we are a LOT stronger than Alice and we are going to take her with no problems from you.

Larry: YOU ARE VAMPIRES!

Everyone: *gasp*


	3. Chapter 3

Where is Alice Going?

Chapter 3: What Are You Talking About?

**Carlisle: Pshhh… we are not vampires.**

**Emmett: Yeah, we are just the weirdest family in the world.**

**Esme: *punches Emmett in the gut***

**Larry: Even if you are the weirdest family in the world, I could still use you for the circus.**

**Alice: If you have to take one of us… just take me.**

**Jasper: We came all the way here just to rescue; do you honestly think that we are just going to leave you here?**

**Alice: *silent***

**Larry: Well one of you are just fine for me… come on pixie girl.**

**Edward: Wait… you cannot take her.**

**Larry: And why can't I?**

**Edward: UHHHHHH…**

**Bella:… if you do then we will have to report you to the police.**

**Larry: People call the police on me all the time and now they will just forget me since I am in the circus. Most of the stuff that people call about are in my : How can you put 'stealing a girl' in an act?**

**Larry:… I will think of something.**

**Rosalie: WOOOOOOOOOOW.**

**Larry: Anyway… the show will be starting soon… and if you want to see you sister be a big hit, then you will need 25 dollars for each of you.**

**Emmett: 25 DOLLARS?**

**Larry: Oh, for you guys… 35 dollars each.**

**Emmett: OMG! *getting light-headed***

**Larry: *did and evil laugh then took Alice away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is Alice Going?**

**Chapter 4: Eliott is Here**

_If you read The Inside of Jasper, you will know who Eliott is._

Jasper: WE have to do SOMETHING!

Edward: WE know, Jasper.

Bella: What about if we got Eliott to come here?

*everyone stares at Bella*

Jasper: That just might work.

Carlisle: Do you know how to contact him?

Esme: He is already on his way!

Emmett: How do you know?

Esme: I have my resources. *smirk*

_Eliott comes from out of the bushes._

Eliott: Hi guys… whats up?

Esme: Alice is trapped with an evil circus dude and we need you to erase his mind so he won't remember what Alice has done.

Eliott: No prob.

_Eliott goes to the evil man and erases his mind from the past four days._

Eliott: It is taken care of and I thought that you might want this…

_Alice comes out of the circus tent._

Alice: Hi, guys; how are you doing on this fine night?

Jasper: I was so worried about you!

Bella: We all were.

Esme: It is so good to have you back here again.

Emmett: Now… let's go watch wrestling!

Everyone: *glares*

Emmett: I was joking… it is good to have you back sis.


End file.
